Fathers Day For Peeta
by Albinokittens300
Summary: Katniss and the kids show Peeta some appreciation on Fathers Day! Everlark and their Toastbabies. Canon sweetness.


**A/N- About an hour late, but that's fine XD. Missed Mothers Day, so I did this. Just a little of Peeta getting love on Fathers Day. Enjoy. Read, Review and Like if you please!**

Creeping silently, Katniss snuck to her children's room. The violet color of the sky showed the sun just beginning to make headway on the horizon, but it was still dark. It wasn't often Peeta was still in bed when she woke up- normally he left at four or five in the morning to prep the bakery. But not only was it Sunday, his day off, but Fathers Day as well. Which was why, opposed to slipping into her gear to go hunting first thing, she silently walked to her kid's rooms.

She tried to stop the reflexive panic at Ryes empty cot. Try as she might, that was one scar, one fear that will never fade. Losing her children. But the mother is calmed at the sight of the almost three year old curled up in Willows bed along side his sister. It was a habit that started with Willow climbing into her baby brothers crib, and switched to him sneaking in her bed after he learned to walk well enough. Peeta and her didn't have the heart, yet, to curb the adorable bond the siblings had.

Gently, with nudges and kisses and tickling, Katniss woke her babies up. As she pulls Rye into her arms, Willow rubbed her cerulean eyes and looked outside.

"It's so early!" She yawned.

The mother nodded and turned on her daughters lamp. "And Fathers Day. Want to help me make a surprise breakfast for Daddy?" Katniss asks. Willow eyes open excitedly. She was close to them both, and loved both her and Peeta equally, but she had always had Peeta wrapped around her little finger.

In midst of giggling, whispered conversations and plenty of batter, the three manage pancakes and some bacon. Peetas favorite. Adding them to a tray on a plate, coupled with orange juice, Katniss hands it to Willow and sends them off down the bedroom to wake Peeta. While she grabs their collective gift for him. It was the first year both of them were able to participate in Fathers Day, and when she had asked if they wanted to make something for him, both Willow and Rye responded eagerly.

They wanted him to know that he was the best father. So they decided to give him the name by decree. Thinking about one of their favorite bedtime stories they love Peeta to read, the idea for the gift was worked out.

So they made a crown. Constructed of vines, small twigs and branches that the kids gathered and put together a week ago while on a walk with her. On the front was a tiny wooden slate that Katniss made and attached, painted white by Willow, and on top of that 'Best Daddy' in orange paint. Katniss completed her part now, while the kids enjoyed breakfast with their father. Weaving freah dandelions into the crown. It was silly, but meaningful and sweet. Katniss had loved the idea, and knew Peeta would relished being crowned with it.

He loved their children so much, and they adored him. He was always so loving and gentle, fatherhood was only second nature to him. It melted her heart to see him with them in the bakery, sneaking them treats and dotting their noses with floor. Reading stories to them along side her. Playing with them, chasing and lifting them high and spinning them till they beg through laughs for him to stop. Dancing with Willow on his feet, and staying up with Rye and her when Rye was sick.

It had been hard at first, becoming a mother. It terrified her. But the love and joy they brought to their lives was so worth it. And seeing Peeta as a father was so worth it, too.

Once finished, Katniss watched from the door as the kids are peppered with Peetas kisses. Willow introduced the topic of gifts, and Peeta insists having them and spending the day with the three of them would be more than enough, smiling and kissing her forehead. And truly, her husband was content just holding one of them in each arm as they three of them enjoyed a lazy Sunday. Still, Willow and Rye motion her in, and she gives the circlet to her son. He stands on the bed and Willow's voice explains the crown as Peeta studies it.

"All wanted you to know your the bestest Daddy ever today, so we're crowning you!" She said, and Rye places it on his head.

Peeta is so happy, he laughs and cries at the same time. He hugs all three of them when she sits on the edge of the bed too. Whispering 'thank you' among other things. Seeing his smiling face over their babies heads, Katniss saw that he felt the love they all had for him when looking into his eyes.

"Happy Fathers Day, Peeta." She whispers to him when she leans over to kiss him.


End file.
